


What's in a Name?

by onionrings_andhoneymustard



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Daddy Kink, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionrings_andhoneymustard/pseuds/onionrings_andhoneymustard
Summary: “What do you think about being called ‘daddy’?” Peter asks one evening.“You mean in a fatherly sense?  Having kids?”“No. In a, uh… in a sexual sense.”Tony blinks.  “Oh.”“Yeah.”---Peter's an adult.  Tony's an adult.  Basically a vehicle for a mild sex scene featuring the Daddy kink.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 196





	What's in a Name?

“What do you think about being called ‘daddy’?” Peter asks one evening. His tone is casual and light; it’s the stiffness in his shoulders and intense focus on the bowl of popcorn resting in his lap that betray him. Tearing open a packet of M&Ms, he pours the chocolate candies into the bowl and carefully mixes the two together to create what he refers to as “salty and sweet perfection.”

The corner of Tony’s eyebrow pulls up as he tries to suss out why Peter is acting so _weird_ over a simple question. Plucking a piece of popcorn from the bowl, Tony examines it for a moment before popping it into his mouth and asking, “You mean in a fatherly sense? Having kids?”

It wouldn’t be totally unexpected for Peter to be broaching the topic of starting a family. They talked about it once, during Peter’s first year of grad school. He supposes now is as good a time as any to revisit the conversation.

There’s a moment before Peter answers. “No. In a, uh… in a sexual sense.”

Tony blinks. “Oh.”

“Yeah.”

There’s an undercurrent of nerves in Peter’s tone that causes Tony to pause the movie and shift, pulling his leg up as he turns to face him. He studies Peter for a moment, brow furrowed. “Is that something you would be interested in?”

Peter’s shoulders hitch up quickly in a half-shrug. “I mean, I don’t know. I wouldn’t _no_ t be interested in it.”

“We could try it sometime,” Tony offers. “Take it for a test drive?”

“Yeah?” Peter looks at him. Open and honest and hopeful.

“Yeah.”

“Cool.” He looks away again, scooping a handful of popcorn and M&Ms into his mouth. Tony takes that as his cue to play the movie again, turning back to face the screen. It’s a few minutes before Peter is lifting Tony’s arm and pressing against his side, the earlier tension bleeding out of him as he settles in.

\-----

It’s a few days later—in the middle of lovemaking, as Peter’s head is tilting back and a moan is moving past his lips—that Tony says, “You could try out that name you mentioned. Give it a spin.”

His hips don’t stop moving, and he can see the confusion cross over Peter’s face. When it clicks, Peter’s cheeks pinken. “No. I’m too embarrassed to call you … that.”

But there’s a small smile and a pleased look in Peter’s eyes. Tony’s seen this look often enough to know it’s okay to push it, until Peter tells him otherwise. “To call me what?”

“You know…”

Tony’s voice is low as he dips his head to litter kisses beneath Peter’s ear and down his neck. His fingers move a little faster along the length of Peter’s cock, and he hums in appreciation at the way it makes Peter arch. “No, I don’t. To call me what?”

Peter’s palm skates along Tony’s back - up, down, up again. “...Daddy.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?” He moves his lips to the other side of Peter’s neck.

There’s more confidence behind it this time when Peter says, firmly, “Daddy.”

Pulling back, Tony gives him a fond smile before pressing their lips together. The kiss is slow and deep, and causes moans to gather along the back of Peter’s throat. It doesn’t take long until the moans are sliding into an almost-guttural sound as Peter orgasms, body going loose and dreamy as it always does.

He eases his way out of the kiss, pressing shorter kisses against Peter’s mouth. “Who am I?” he prods.

Peter smiles, stretching his arms above his head lazily. There’s no hesitation or hint of embarrassment this time. “Daddy.”

Tony takes a moment to drink in the look of pure, satisfied, adoration Peter’s giving him. “That’s right.” He presses their lips together once more, hips rocking steadily, before he loses the rhythm and comes with a gasp.


End file.
